the_cross_over_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Daryl Dixon
Daryl Dixon is one of Assassin's Characters in the Cross Over Roleplay. He is currently single. He was first used on page 12 of the sixth cross-over. Appearance He has short and rather messy, brown hair, green eyes and his skin is very slightly tanned. He wears a brown, sleeveless, leather jacket over an off-red, sleeveless, shirt. He has brown trousers and black boots as well. Personality He hasn't been around for long yet so it isn't entirely fixed yet. He shows to get confused rather easily when there is something new around that he doesn't know much about, and sometimes lets his curiosity get the better of him. Despite this, however, he is rather serious and ready for anything even if something new to him distracts him. He is also rather kind when he wants to be, and knows the importance of teamwork and being kind to other people and he knows that teamwork is especially crucial in life. Relationships Bubbles Being the first person he met who he could talk to properly, she was the first person he knew. He actually has some trust for her and sees that she can be a good friend, but the difference between their Universes means that he can scare her without meaning to. Barry Being the first person he saw in the Cross Over, he is still rather confused at the existance of the strawberry and has no idea what to think. He probably thinks that Barry is kinda cute though? Shadow Because he broke the pride of this Hedgehog, they aren't the best of friends. Daryl considers them as just acquaintances and doesn't know that Shadow would love to kill him if he got the chance to do so. Jeepers They haven't spoken for long but he has respect for the Moshling already, this is due to the fact that she is stronger then she looks which is good for fighting. He hopes that it isn't only him who is going to get beaten up by her through. Misery He thinks that she is nice, and sometimes wonders why she had to have the bad luck she has in the first place. He knows that she would be much happier if she had lived with good luck instead of bad luck, but then that would mean that she probably wouldn't have come here in the first place. Lucifer He thinks that the Arch Angel is just a big arse with too much pride. He doesn't even know that Lucifer is an Arch Angel anyway, but still hates him. If he was able to, he would kill the pridefull-arse named Lucifer. Backstory Back in his Universe, he had helped with getting the prison as a base with Rick and Carl and the others. He goes to sleep at an unspecified time in his Universe and wakes up in Equestria near to Twilight's Castle. He then goes and meets up with the others by following Bubbles and he then "insults" Shadow. He likes to stay in the background quite a lot in order to keep himself from being hurt. He was there when Rosie and Orchid got defeated by Shino. He was the one who discovered that insulting Good Cop would cause you to get a chair thrown at you as well. Trivia * He is currently from the most violent Universe in the Cross Over Roleplay. * He claims to remember Shadow from somewhere, which means that he has probably played a game with the Hedgehog in. * He is from after the prison was taken as a base, but in the Roleplay he mentions a character who got killed before they even got to the prison. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists